


Snow

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Thor, blizzard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It was the worst snow storm to hit New York in years. Thor stood on the frozen ground, amused by what these humans considered to be extreme conditions.

As callow youths, he and his brother had had a hundred adventures in snow much worse than this.

Thor's head hung low as he remembered those time, Loki laughing as he teased his brother for bundling up so warmly, Loki's bare skin pale yet strong in the winter air.

They were good times, but now even the memories were tainted by what Loki was, what he had become. The secrets kept and the lies that festered.

Thor lifted his head to the grey sky. Light, fluffy flakes dotted his cheeks.

Loki would have liked this snow.


End file.
